Just a little taste
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Kaname x Zero. Zero wants to know why Kaname has been acting so strangely towards him lately, so naturally he goes to find out. Warning! Possible spoilers to come, hardcore yaoi and blood lust


Just a little taste...

_Well well! Looks like we have ourselves a little ficcy about Kaname-sama and Kiryu-kun X3. I only really wrote the first one because I'm obsessed with vampires (Twilight doesn't count, I pray for the day Bella makes Edward into a sparkly necklace) but I figured I'd write another._

Almost turned the title into a pun but that's in bad taste so yeah...  


_Just a heads up, there will be a feast of blood and hardcore sex, so if you don't like it...you're in the wrong category. Also POSSIBLE SPOILERS, you've been warned. Enjoy!_

It was midnight at Cross academy. The vampires were all in night classes and Yuuki was on patrol and spotted two girls sneaking photos of the night class.  
"Quiet you idiot! If the discipline committee finds us we won't get our pictures!" Hushed the first girl. The other huffed, and tripped on a branch, snagging her hand on some thorns.  
"Ow dammit!" She yelled.

"Hey! It's past curfew for day class students, get back now!" Zero had appeared on the scene. The two girls shrieked, and ran back to their forms. "Stupid girls." He stomped off, the smell in the air turning his stomach.

Morning finally reared its head, and the day class students were off to class. As Zero made his way down the corridor, his throat burned.  
"No, not again!" He muttered, sliding down the wall. He suddenly heard footsteps, and saw none other than his rival Kaname Kuran walking towards him.  
"My my Kiryuu, it seems to me like the_ other _you is trying to break out. Rather dangerous around humans wouldn't you say?" He smirked. Zero shot up to throw a punch at him, but Kaname grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the wall.  
"Let me go you beast!" Zero spat. Kaname kept his composure.  
"Or what? You'll shoot me? You wouldn't do that in a place filled with humans now would you? Too many witnesses, and that hunger of yours will certainly get in the way." Kaname chuckled softly.

Zero's heart began to race. Being this close to another vampire, not knowing whether to be scared or angry. He lived through an attack once, but twice would be pushing his luck. Kaname closed in on Zero, their lips inches apart.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Zero said, struggling. Kaname smiled, and licked Zero's tattoo.  
"Not long before you come begging for a taste. Pureblood vampire essence is said to make the person devouring it to experience pure ecstasy. See you soon Kiryuu." And with that, Kaname left, leaving Zero flustered.  
"Freak." He spat.

All throughout his classes, Zero kept repeating that moment in his mind. Why was Kaname suddenly so interested in him? It's not like he's anything special. His flashed bright red, and his heart began to race. The bell rang, scaring the ever loving shit out of him.  
"Time for rounds." He thought.  
"Zero? It's time for duty." Yuuki said, tugging on his coat. Perfect, all he needs.

The transfer between dorms was as hectic as always. Except at one point Zero was sure Kaname winked at him. Zero shook his head, and continued his work.

11 pm – Kaname's room.

Zero burst through the door to Kaname's room, a sour look on his red face.  
"Come in why don't you?" He said sarcastically. Zero rushed in and slammed his hands on the desk.  
"What's with you?" Kaname stared at him blankly.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific." He smirked. Zero grabbed his collar and ruffed him up.  
"You know damn well what! You've been winking at me, licking me and just...outright acting weird." He said. Kaname grabbed Zero's wrist and threw him face first onto the desk.

"You want to know why I've taken a shine to you? You're one of us Kiryuu. You don't admit it, you downright avoid it. But it's there. The lust for blood, the longing to sink your teeth into a young girls' neck. Everyday your throat burns more, and the blood tablets aren't doing it for you. You need something more." Kaname said. He reached around the front of Zero's waist, massaging his crotch.

"H-hey let go of me!" Zero panicked, his face glowing red. He struggled against Kaname's touches, but to no avail.  
"Come now Kiryuu, I can feel you getting aroused. You like this don't you?" Kaname smiled. He reached into Zero's trousers, feeling the hardening member underneath. Zero let out a small gasp, still trying to fight.

Kaname leaned in closer, letting his tongue flick across the ear lobe. Zero squeaked, and eventually gave up fighting.  
"That's better. You'll like this more if you relax." Kaname said, his hand now reaching into the back of Zero's trousers. His hips jerked away, knowing what was about to happen.  
"It appears you are still insistent on being defiant. I'll have to fix that."Kaname said, and bent further down to Zero's neck. His teeth scraped the skin, feeling his own arousal.  
"Please...let me go." Zero whimpered. Kaname laughed, was he really begging to be released?  
"Not until I'm done. I want you to know what it means to be a vampire." And with that Kaname bit down on Zero's jugular. Zero roared in pain, remembering how this felt the last time this happened.

But this time, pleasure soon followed.

Kaname unzipped Zero's trousers, and pulled them down to his knees. He pressed himself up against Zero's entrance, and further. He pulled out, and slammed back in as blood slithered down his throat.

Meanwhile, Yuuki was busy sulking over the fact that Zero had failed to show up for rounds again.  
"That Zero is so irresponsible." She whined. She continued to search, when something in Kaname's window distracted her. She caught a brief view of what looked like Kaname and...someone doing something. Her face glowed, and she rushed off.  
"He could have at least closed the curtains. But...Why does my heart feel like it's breaking?" A single tear ran down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"That was close, I was afraid Yuuki was going to find us out." Kaname breathed, building up to his release.  
"I was...hoping she would. I want someone to stop this." Zero wept, his will broken. Kaname grabbed onto Zero's manhood, and pumped in time with his hips. He got faster and faster and soon, they came in unison. Zero collapsed on the floor, and pulled up his trousers. Kaname took a moment to compose himself, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Do you understand now Kiryuu? This is what it means to be a vampire. Nothing but base desire." Kaname picked up the trembling youth, and threw him out. Zero just lay there, silently sobbing to himself.

It wasn't long before Yuuki came to the moon dorm to speak with Kaname, though instead she found Zero.  
"Zero?!" She gasped. "Are you okay?" She reached out to grab his hand, but he smacked it away.  
"D-don't touch me! You're nothing to me." He said, getting up and limping away. Again, Yuuki's heart broke.


End file.
